No se daña a quien se quiere
by KinoPicolina
Summary: Los celos ciegan a cualquiera,no te permiten ver la realidad de las cosas,tu mismo creas la ilusión ,ilusión que daña a quien mas quieres y a ti mismo...3cap Terminado ...KXR.
1. Default Chapter

. Hola! Aquí les va mi primer fanfic, no esperen mucho ya que soy principiante en esto u.u pero si ustedes me lo permiten seguiré mejorando n.n espero les guste.

Este fanfic esta dedicado a mi sensei, gran amiga y escritora Youko Sakuma (Domo Arigato Gozaimazu n.n) pero tambien a tres grandes autoras que con sus historias me inspiraron a escribir ellas son Nekot, Zhena HIK y GabZ, también a todos los que leen este fanfic.

Beyblade no me pertenece

¿Por qué?- dialogo

"¿Por qué?_"_ pensamientos

"_¿Por qué?" consiensia de los personajes_

() mis intervenciones

**No se daña a quien se quiere.**

Un chico de aproximadamente 21 años, cabellos largos azabache, subía las escaleras de un edificio departamental, sus pies se movían lenta y mecánicamente ya que su cabeza aun trataba de asimilar todo lo que ayer sucedió.

**Flash Back**

Era una tarde fresca y nublada "parece que va a llover" pensó el chico de orbes doradas al salir de la casa de su amigo americano que venia de visita a casa de su padre.

Tengo que darme prisa de seguro ya se encuentra en casa-dijo apresurando su paso por las calles de Japón

Ya estando en el departamento se dio cuenta que aun no llegaba "que raro ya es tarde de seguro tuvo un contratiempo"-Bueno le preparare la cena seguro llegara con hambre- y se dirigió a la cocina.

°°°°°

En otro lugar no muy lejos de ahí, en un parque para ser precisos, dos jóvenes de aproximadamente 22 y 23 años sentados en una banca debajo de un árbol. Eran un par de jóvenes enamorados, el menor recargando su cabeza en el hombro del mayor y una mano que enlazaba sus dedos con los dedos del otro sobre su pierna, mientras el chico mayor de cabello bicolor miraba el horizonte sin mirarlo solo perdido en sus pensamientos los dos envueltos en ese hermoso y pequeño momento en silencio solo disfrutando de la presencia del otro.

¿Qué hora es?- pregunto el bicolor

Subió un poco la manga de su abrigo -mm…las 7:45- dijo un hermoso pelirrojo ojiazul

¿Qué! Ya se me hizo tarde- se levanto de un salto decidido a irse pero una mano le detuvo y girando su mirada amatista para toparse con otra azul ártico dueñas de su amante.

No te vayas…aun- dijo el ojiazul mirándolo suplicante -Dijiste que el se fue como a las 5:10 a casa de un amigo entonces…-ya no pudo decir mas por que el chico bicolor interrumpió

Si pero yo debía estar a ya a las 6:30 o 7:00 cuando mucho, que tal si ya llego y…- ahora fue el pelirrojo quien interrumpió para tratar de calmar a su novio.

No lo creo, dijiste que fue a visitar a un amigo que no veía hace mucho tiempo de seguro tendrán muchas cosas de que hablar ¿no?-

Si pero creo que será mejor irme ya, para estar mas seguros ¿no?- dijo viendo como el pelirrojo se desilusionaba

Esta bien- fue lo único que dijo el ojiazul

Pero no te preocupes mañana nos veremos ¿que te parece Yuriy?- le dijo pasando su mano por la nívea y suave piel del rostro de su amante elevándolo poco a poco mientras le mostraba una pequeña sonrisa que el otro contesto.

Esta bien- y se lanzo al cuello del bicolor sorprendiendo a este quien después de la sorpresa correspondió juntando aun mas sus cuerpos, mientras el pelirrojo besaba el cuello del mayor quien parecía disfrutarlo por los pequeños suspiros que daba.

°°°°°°°

"Ya es demasiado tarde y no contestan en su oficina ¿y si le paso algo?_" " No no Ray no pienses esas cosas se positivo_" pensaba el neko dando vueltas por toda la sala "ser positivo" se repetía en la cabeza una y otra vez "si, en cinco minutos el cruzara la puerta" se detuvo enfrente de la puerta esperando que su deseo se hiciera realidad y observando a cada minuto el reloj de la sala "_en que estas pensando Ray por que no sales a buscarlo a lo mejor te lo encuentras en el camino_" mostrando así la hermosa sonrisa que tanto le distinguía -si eso haré- tomo su abrigo saliendo del departamento ya que se veía que en cualquier momento la lluvia caería.

Ya estaba cerca de su trabajo solo faltaba atravesar aquel parque que se veía del otro lado de la avenida.

Miraba para todos lados a lo mejor lo encontraba en el parque en esos momento al girar su vista del lado derecho diviso detrás de unos arbusto de gran tamaño el singular cabello bicolor de su koi "_es el_" dio vuelta sobre sus talones para encontrar la entrada a esa parte del parque ,ya encontrándola giro a la izquierda para encontrarse otro camino de arbustos pero no tan largo y después volvió a girar hacia la izquierda (n.nU creo que en vez de parque parece laberinto ) para entrar en la sección donde el bicolor se encontraba pero la sonrisa que llevaba se le quito cambiando su rostro a uno de sorpresa al ver la esa escena romántica que frente a el se mostraba y de inmediato a una de tristeza por que el único desperfecto era que el Romeo de esa escena romántica era personificado por Kai ,SU KAI quien estaba de espaldas aforrándose fuertemente al cuerpo de su chico, de su amante pareciese que no quería dejarlo ir, mientras ese chico pelirrojo su 'Julieta' lo abrazaba por el cuello y cariñosamente le brindaba besos en este ,pronto la imagen se volvió borrosa y cristalinas gotas saladas comenzaban a surcar ese rostro que momentos antes mostraban una felicidad inmensa _"no puede ser"_ su corazón comenzó a negar lo que ante el se presentaba y movió sus pies acercándose a los enamorados que al parecer aun no se daban cuenta de su presencia, quería desmentir lo que la razón trataba de decirle quería que su corazón tuviera la razón que aquella persona no era Kai , ya estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de ellos cuando….

Yuriy ... ya basta- pidió el bicolor , ese momento se congelo ante sus ojos esa era la voz de Kai el ser al que le profesaba un amor infinito, aquel ser que en ese momento se estaba burlando de todo lo que para aquel chico de ojos dorados representaba todo aquello, todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, todo lo que significaban ,todo, todo su mundo se comenzaba a derrumbar, su corazón se caía a pedazos pero lo que sorprendió al espectador de aquellas escenas fue el tono de voz que utilizo, ese tono que según el solo era dirigido hacia el ya que ese chico frió e indiferente nunca se mostraría vulnerable de esa forma ante los demás ,ese tono de ternura ,cariño y amor , pero al parecer ese chico pelirrojo no pensaba abandonar su labor ya quería que todo acabara ,quería que fuese una broma pero no era así no podía seguir viendo eso quería que se dieran cuenta que el se encontraba ahí ,quería una explicación , quería saber quien es ese maldito pelirrojo que no soltaba a su Kai y lo único que atino a hacer fue pronunciar el nombre de quien se burlaba enfrente de el.

¿Kai?-su voz fue queda pero estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que lo escucharan. El pelirrojo detuvo su trabajo observando a aquel chico que los miraba con lágrimas en los ojos.

Kai al escuchar esa voz justo detrás de el todo su cuerpo se estremeció, comenzó a sentir todo su cuerpo frió a pesar de que llevaba un abrigo grueso y pronto un temblor recorría todo su ser _"_Ray...no puedeser_" _rápidamente soltó a Yuriy mientras este soltaba a Kai de su agarre y miraba a los ojos del bicolor donde hallo ¿confusión, desesperación y culpa? pero por que? quien era ese chico.

No puede ser- dijo el bicolor para girarse poco a poco con la cabeza gacha sintiendo como pequeñas gotas de lluvia golpeaban su cuerpo , al quedar totalmente parado frente a Ray comenzó a subir levemente su rostro para encontrarse con una imagen que nunca hubiese querido contemplar era a ese chico , a ese hermoso chico que siempre le esperaba aquellas noches del arduo trabajo y le recibía con aquella sonrisa que alegraba todos sus días no importaba cuan difíciles fueran , era Ray con los ojos llenos de lagrimas aquellos ámbar que cada amanecer le decían cuanto lo amaba y que ahora lo miraban con reproche y rabia sentimientos que nunca pensó que el chico pudiera dirigirle y eso dolía, temblaba con solo pensar que ese hermoso ser pudiera dejarlo entonces por que lo hizo "¿pero porque?".

¿Por qué?- esta pregunta lo saco de sus pensamientos, ni el sabia el porque solo lo miro la lluvia se intensifico volvió a preguntar con mas fuerza .

Te amo- fue lo que salio de los labios del bicolor no pensó la respuesta solo dijo lo que en ese momento su corazón sentía ya que tenia miedo de perderlo. Yuriy abrió los ojos ante esta confesión miro los ojos del chico frente ellos y entendió todo lo que pasaba, lo único que hizo fue darse la vuelta y alejarse de aquel lugar conteniendo las ganas de no salir corriendo , nadie se había dado cuenta de la ausencia del otro chico, el bicolor solo miraba las orbes doradas sin luz del joven frente a el, trato de hablar pero en ese momento sintió como un puño se clavaba en su mejilla haciéndolo girar el rostro, lentamente fue reincorporándose.

!Eres un maldito cínico Hiwatari¡- y vio como Ray salio corriendo trato de seguirlo pero la lluvia estaba demasiado fuerte dificultando la visibilidad aunado con la gente que transitaba en las calles que era bastante para el clima de ese momento ,después de unos momentos lo perdió de vista.

En un lugar ya lejos de ahí un joven corría tratando de llegar a su hogar y poder descargar todo el sufrimiento que su orgullo impedía hacerlo en ese instante -Te amo maldito Hiwatari-dijo Yuriy cuando una lagrima solitaria se perdía entre gotas de lluvia a ese ser que había amado y odiado tanto en esa misma tarde.

La reina de la noche junto con sus aliadas las estrellas brillaban con gran intensidad . Ray se dirigió a un hotel ya que no quería encontrarse a Kai mientras este se dirigió al departamento que compartían ,con la esperanza de encontrar a esa persona esperándolo como muchas otras noches, pero en el fondo sabia que se mentía.

Esa noche fue la mas amarga ,ninguno pudo dormir sus mentes los traicionaba recapitulando aquellos sucesos uno trataba de asimilarlas mientras los otros de negarlas.

**Fin Flash Back**

"¿Por qué lo hizo? Tal vez debí dejarlo hablar" "_no no Ray no sigas haciéndote el tonto y abre los ojos el ya no siente nada por ti"_ "¿Pero porque?" _"¿Por qué? No lo se, mejor aléjate ya no lo busques_" "Solo vengo por mis cosas" "_o vamos Ray a quien quieres engañar ya no te lastimes_" "a lo mejor no esta" "_si a lo mejor esta con el_" "sabes que , mejor cállate que no ayudas".

Fue lo ultimo que se formo en sus cabeza cuando se detuvo enfrente de una puerta, saco las llaves de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y abrió, la sala estaba en silencio absoluto se dirigió lentamente a la habitación que solían compartir, su corazón aun seguía intentando engañar a la razón pidiendo que se encontrara durmiendo como a veces lo hacia por la carga del trabajo, indeciso tomo la perilla girándola y empujando la puerta levemente esta se fue abriendo para mostrar……

**Continuara…..**

Que les pareció? les gusto o no les gusto , espero sus review se acepta de todo felicitaciones ,algunos zapes para que se acomoden bien las neuronas u.u (que a veces si hacen falta,

espero no necesitarlos n.nUU) .

Dewa matta .


	2. Un perdon y un adios

n.nUU Hola ya estoy aquí de nuevo, lamento la demora es que ya tiene tiempo que entre a la escuela (ya ni me acuerdo u.u) y la tarea no me deja en paz, aparte de que tengo exámenes diarios para todo el cuatri. (eso si esta pa llorar T.T) espero me comprendan y no si enojen conmigo n.nUU .

Este finc esta dedicado a Youko Sakuma ya que sin su ayuda esto no seria posible, y a todos los que leen este finc.

Beyblade no me pertenece

¿Por qué?- dialogo

"¿Por qué?_"_ pensamientos

"_¿Por qué?" consiensia de los personajes_

() mis intervenciones

**Capitulo 2**

**Un perdón y un adiós**

La luna estaba en todo su esplendor, luces, gente, tecnología, grandes edificios lujosos ,un manjar para los jóvenes nipones que el ingenio del hombre brinda ,pero en una colonia alejada de tantas luces llamativas , grandes y lujosos edificios ,se encontraba un pequeño pero poco modesto edificio departamental la mayoría de las luces estaban apagadas pues ya era mas de media noche.

La habitación estaba en penumbras cristalinas gotas amargas aun brotaban de sus orbes azul ártico, el orgullo que caracterizaba a aquel ruso estaba por los suelos, el dolor que sentía en el corazón era demasiado fuerte como para guardarlo .

**Pov Yuriy**

Ellos habían crecido juntos en Rusia aun que fueran de clase social distinta se frecuentaban nadie sabia de tal amistad, pero un día la familia del joven bicolor decidió hacer un cambio de residencia a Japón ya que había un negocio que daba grandes frutos a sus chequeras así fue como se perdieron la pista .Pero el tiempo paso y la familia de aquel chico bicolor se hizo famosa en Japón por sus éxitos en el mercado pero lo fue aun mas cuando Kai asumió el poder ,era excelente para los negocios , además también el chico mas codiciado tanto por chicas como por chicos ya que su gran atractivo no pasaba desapercibido (quien no se da cuenta de eso ¬), así fue como Yuriy supo de el y decidió ir a buscar a un querido amigo ,si un 'muy querido amigo' ,desde pequeño había sentido algo muy especial por su 'amigo' algo que no entendía en esos momentos, un sentimiento que no era una simple amistad, era algo nuevo, pero cuando lo perdió pudo darse cuenta después de un tiempo que ese sentimiento de amistad se había transformado en amor.

Contaba con poco dinero en su ingreso económico pero era suficiente para llegar a Japón y tener un lugar donde dormir por una noche ya después vería que hacer ,ya estando en aquel país del sol naciente se dispuso a encontrar trabajo pero no era posible ya que era un extranjero y no tenia comprobante de domicilio o cosas de esas ,no seria difícil encontrar a Kai pero no quería mostrarse ante su 'amigo' como un perdedor ,aunque las ansias de verlo lo dominaron y fue a buscarlo a la empresa que trabajaba . Ya estando ahí fue atendido por una de sus secretarias que con solo comunicarle que era un viejo amigo de Rusia Kai acepto recibirlo, esa tarde fue increíble hasta le dio trabajo aunque al principio el no quiso aceptarlo ,pero después de las sugestivas amenazas por parte del bicolor tuvo que aceptar ,todo era perfecto ,estaba cerca de el, a veces salían a comer ,al cine y un día sucedió…

Sus labios sobre los míos en la mas deliciosa y sublime fricción ,sensación que jamás antes allá tenido ,fue un momento que aunque corto fue lo mas hermoso para mi ,pasaron días sin mencionar lo sucedido ,hasta que me dijiste que ya tenias a alguien a tu lado en ese instante sentí un profundo vació dentro de mi , "pero entonces por que hiciste lo de aquella tarde? por que me besaste?" te reclame ,tu solo agachaste la cabeza y me explicaste que hace unas semanas habían discutido por un 'dizque amigo' ,según decía Kai, el no lo conocía solo sabia que vino de viaje desde América para visitar a su padre en las vacaciones pero ese no fue el problema, el problema fue que se quedaría en su casa por un día ya que el padre del dichoso chico americano se le había ocurrido salir no dejando alguna llave para que su hijo entrara. Después de recoger 'al amigo de Rei' del aeropuerto que eran aproximadamente el medio día ese chico no se le separaba de su pareja y el otro no decía nada tal pareciera que le gustaba mas la compañía de ese chiquillo rubio que la de el 'su pareja' y eso no solo fue ese día sino que ese tal Rei siguió frecuentándolo yendo todos los días a casa de ese rubio, Kai decía que ya nada era igual, a veces Rei llegaba tarde al departamento aun que fueron escasas las ocasiones; lo hacían enfurecer el me decía que el pretexto que le ponía era que el padre de ese chico lo había invitado a cenar y muchas cosas mas que al punto de vista de Kai me hacían pensar que el culpable era su pareja, después nuestra relación de amistad se convirtió mas intima eso me agrado mas ,además no estábamos haciendo nada malo la pareja de Kai ya tenia a alguien mas y Kai a mi ,esto solo duro 2 semanas ahora me doy cuenta que los celos ciegan a cualquiera , no te permiten ver la realidad de las cosas ,tu mismo creas la ilusión ,ilusión que daña a quien mas quieres y personas de tu rededor, en parte aunque no lo quiera reconocer yo también tuve la culpa ya que como amigos que somos o éramos yo debí apoyarte y no aprovecharme de la situación .

**Fin pov**

Mañana presentare mi renuncia y regresare a Rusia – dijo con su voz quebrada y el rostro empapado de lagrimas

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Una lujosa habitación estaba en penumbras solo la débil luz de la luna era la que presenciaba el sufrimiento de un chico que se encontraba sentado en la gran alfombra a lado de su cama recargando su espalda en el pequeño buró de lado derecho , su mirada estaba perdida hacia el frente donde la melodía del aire diurno hacia bailar las delgadas cortinas blancas que cubrían la gran ventana abierta que daba al balcón, sus ojos estaban hinchados y aun con lagrimas en los ojos .ese era el precio de su traición "la soledad", "la oscuridad" que en esos momentos abrazaba su alma y "la tristeza" que estrangulaba lentamente su corazón.

Levanto su vista nublada hacia el techo -te amo- dijo mientras cerraba fuertemente sus ojos –no me dejes- ese poderoso y orgulloso empresario estaba hecho trizas por sus malditos celos el había perdido lo que mas quería en este mundo y junto con ello a un gran amigo, volvió a agachar su rostro mientras lo cubría con sus manos dejando así correr mas lagrimas "por que ,por que la vida es tan hipócrita e injusta con uno ,primero te sonríe y te tiende la mano, después te suelta dejándote caer en un gran abismo lleno de oscuridad y tristeza".

La puerta de su habitación se abrió para dejar pasar una esbelta sombra que se dirigía hacia el.

Kai estaba perdido en sus pensamientos aun en el suelo, la mirada perdida en dirección a las cortinas ,pero una sombra parada frente a el dándole la espalda lo volvió a la realidad , el estaba ahí había regresado ahora tenia la oportunidad de explicar todo ,la alegría lo invadió , su corazón y cuerpo vibraron de emoción solo atino a decir una sola palabra –Rei!-cuando menciono ese nombre una gran sonrisa se formo en su rostro ,aquella sombra se sorprendió pensó que no iba a encontrar a nadie allí ,volteo rápidamente ,Kai trataba de levantarse ahora todo el edificio descansaba ,todo era tranquilo hasta que un sonoro ruido lo corrompió.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Se veía salir a un joven pelirrojo de aquel edificio de arquitectura moderna, su semblante se notaba tranquilo.

Suspiro, había presentado su renuncia e iría a visitar a Kai para despedirse ya que ese mismo día regresaría a Rusia ,después de todo aun seguían siendo amigos no?.

"Será lo mejor" su vuelo saldría dentro de 3 horas Y solo tenia 1 hrs. para estar con Kai y aclarar todo .

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"¿Por qué lo hizo? Tal vez debí dejarlo hablar" "_no no Ray no sigas haciéndote el tonto y abre los ojos el ya no siente nada por ti"_ "¿Pero porque?" _"¿Por qué? No lo se, mejor aléjate ya no lo busques_" "Solo vengo por mis cosas" "_o vamos Ray a quien quieres engañar ya no te lastimes_" "a lo mejor no esta" "_si a lo mejor esta con el_" "sabes que , mejor cállate que no ayudas".

Fue lo ultimo que se formo en sus cabeza cuando se detuvo enfrente de una puerta, saco las llaves de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y abrió, la sala estaba en silencio absoluto todo se encontraba en orden , se dirigió lentamente a la habitación que solían compartir, su corazón aun seguía intentando engañar a la razón pidiendo que se encontrara durmiendo como a veces lo hacia por la carga del trabajo, indeciso tomo la perilla girándola y empujando la puerta levemente esta se fue abriendo para mostrar ……

Una ráfaga de viento envolvió su cuerpo haciéndolo estremecer frente de el la gran ventana que daba al balcón se encontraba abierta , las delgadas cortinas ondeaban por el viento vespertino mostrando así el espectáculo que afuera ocurría, el sol dando los últimos toques de calor a la tierra mientras el cielo se encargaba de despedirlo con una fiesta de colores calidos , todo era hermoso ,pero algo o alguien que se encontraba entre las cortinas obstruía dicho espectáculo, dio unos pasos dentro de la habitación aun no podía ver nada ,otros mas ,la cortina se movió ligeramente mostrando así parte de la fisonomía de aquella persona, cabello azul bicolor ,piel blanca y ojos amatistas que lo miraban fijamente , en ese momento su cerebro se quedo en blanco era una imagen única aquel fondo de bellos matices ,.los rayos del sol bañando su cuerpo y las cortinas bailando a su rededor , era una imagen mágica ,que daría cualquier gran pintor por plasmarla en un lienzo pero todo se desmorono cuando aquel ser derramo una ligera y cristalina lagrima , su mirada fue oculta por aquellos mechones azules, transcurrieron algunos segundos ninguno hacia reacción alguna hasta que aquellos mechones azules mostraron de nuevo esas amatistas ,giro su rostro de lado derecho donde se encontraba aquel pequeño buró ,clavando en ese lugar la mirada.

**Pov de Rei**

Dirigí mi vista hacia donde el pero no vi nada solo la cama que compartíamos, mis ojos vuelven a enfocarte, sigues sin mirarme "acaso te da vergüenza voltear a verme" camino hacia ti, sigues sin moverte, me detengo justo a la orilla derecha de la cama mientras mi mirada viaja hacia donde la tuya se pierde.

**Fin pov**

Sus ambarinas orbes se abren grandemente, sus respiración se corta, siente como sus piernas flaquean mientras sus manos buscaban algún soporte observando aquella imagen, un cuerpo inerte tendido en el suelo con la cabeza gacha y el pecho perforado del lado izquierdo bañando así el cuerpo y la alfombra de sangre que ya había secado tomando un color marrón y a los pies de este un arma de fuego.

Ya nada existía no había sonidos, personas, nadie, en un minuto todo desapareció mostrando solamente aquel cuerpo tendido sobre la alfombra ,solo eso, lagrimas comenzaban a salir de aquellos hermosos ojos ámbar, cuando reacciono corrió a lado de aquel cuerpo sujetándolo entre sus brazos y con sus manos levanto aquel rostro mostrando que efectivamente era el .

Perdóname – estas palabras salieron del los labios de aquel chico de cabellos azul bicolor .

¿Que-que es esto? Que-que esta pasando? a-acaso es una broma?- decía mientras su voz se quebraba, de sus ojos brotaban lagrimas de desesperación –es una broma- volvió a mira el rostro de aquel que en sus brazos sostenía ,su mano se poso en unas de esas mejillas que se encontraban ya frías "no puede ser, no puede ser , acaso ¿me he vuelto loco?" sus dedos seguían el contorno de aquellas marcas azules aquella piel blanca era mas pálida pero aun no perdía la suavidad que le caracterizaba, sus dedos podían palpar la veracidad de los hechos pero… "no esto no esta pasando es un mal sueño del cual ya quiero despertar" su cabeza comenzó a moverse negativamente ante sus pensamientos.

Perdóname , por favor-dijo nuevamente mientras de sus hermosos ojos carmín otra lagrima surcaba su rostro ,Rei levanto la vista -¿Quién eres tu?-pregunto, un fuerte aire entro moviendo aun mas las cortinas mostrando así toda la fisonomía de aquel chico bicolor quien se encontraba vestido completamente de blanco, una camisa abierta de la parte superior y un pantalón de vestir mientras de su espalda dos alas blancas se desplegaban mostrando así el perdón obtenido por parte del cielo , pero aun le faltaba pedir perdón a la persona mas importante para el ,se acerco a Rei este solo observaba, flexiono sus rodillas quedando hincado en la alfombra frente a el mientras con su mano acariciaba y secaba la mejillas del chino

Kai- dijo el bicolor mientras el joven chino abría los ojos grandemente

Rei tras escuchar esa voz , mirarlo y sentirlo, el mundo se le vino abajo ,el corazón que momentos antes estaba echo pedazos ahora estaba a punto de extinguirse, cerro fuertemente sus ojos ,su cabeza se movía ligeramente negando todo –no-no pude ser ,no por favor no-no me dejes ,no te vayas, quédate conmigo, te amo- repetía en voz baja mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos cerrados y su mano se aferraba al brazo de este. Kai sonrió amargamente eso significaba el perdón, se acerco lentamente al rostro del chino quien abrió sus ojos al sentir la respiración de Kai chocar con su rostro , los labios de Kai acariciaban su mejilla ,un tinte carmesí se formo en ambos rostros, Rei cerro nuevamente sus ojos disfrutando de las caricias que su amante le brindaba, después de unos momentos sintió como los tibios labios de Kai se posaban sobre los suyos uniéndolos en un dulce e inocente beso para después intensificarlo y volverlo apasionado, era la ultima vez que podrían disfrutar así el uno del otro embriagándose del sabor que cada uno poseía ,perderse en la sensaciones que les producía estar juntos de nuevo pero por ultima vez. Todo era delicioso, sublime, mágico, apasionante, embriagante …

Rei!-

Se separaron rápidamente volteando sus rostros agitados después de tantas emociones mezcladas hacia aquel que los había interrumpido, quien se encontraba parado bajo el marco de la puerta observando.

Rei solo lo observo teniendo un ligero tinte carmesí en sus mejillas, sus ojos mas abiertos de lo normal y su respiración agitada, hasta sentir una calida mano posarse sobre la suya y el aliento de Kai sobre su oído diciendo –gracias, te amo-, volteo rápidamente para no encontrar nada ,ya no estaba , se había ido, su tiempo en la tierra se había terminado, una pequeña sonrisa se formo no pudiendo evitar derramar solo unas cuantas lagrimas.

Yuriy se sorprendió de la forma en la que encontró a ese chico "¿y ahora que le pasa?" "es extraño", realmente no esperaba encontrar a ese chico ahí, pensaba que Kai se encontraría ahí, pero "si Kai no esta aquí entonces ¿donde?".

Rei tomo aquel cuerpo entre sus brazos ,sin tomar encuesta quien se encontraba con el ,acaricio los labios entre abiertos de Kai con su dedo índice remarcándolos, estaban fríos, acerco su rostro haciendo que sus labios tocaran aquellos en un delicado y tierno beso.

Yuriy se extraño mas ante el comportamiento de Rei y se acerco para averiguar que pasaba, que había en ese lugar la cual captaba toda la atención del chico, al ver aquella escena la sangre se le bajo hasta los pies, los cuales en ese momento se hicieron tan pesados como bloques de cemento, no podía creerlo su mejor amigo muerto ,no puede ser ,tenia que estar vivo ,tenia que despedirse ,tenia que saber que aun seguían siendo amigos.

Patrullas habían llegado ya junto con la ambulancia para llevar el cuerpo ,personas del edificio ,y curiosos se acercaban para saber que había sucedido algunos medios de comunicación cubriendo la noticia de un gran y joven empresario asesinado tras un robo en su propio departamento ,los investigadores haciendo preguntas a algunos vecinos, a Rei y Yuriy pero poco o mas bien nada sabían , la tarde paso el departamento fue cerrado para investigación. Yuriy perdió su vuelo y Rei regreso a aquel hotel.

El funeral fue pequeño no hubo mucha gente, solo ellos ,sus padres y demás familia que lloraban desconsoladamente "hipócritas" pensaron Yuriy y Rei "nunca se acercaron a el cuando estaba vivo y ahora vienen a llorar como si el miembro mas querido de la familia hubiese muerto" ahora la tierra cubría aquella caja donde el cuerpo de Kai descansaba, todo había acabado ya.

La leída del testamento fue unos días después, sus padres fueron citados al igual que Yuriy y Rei quienes aun resentían su muerte , la fortuna del joven Hiwatari fue repartida a todos ellos la cual permitiría vivir bien por un tiempo.

**8 meses después**

De Yuriy no se sabía nada, Rei llevaba unos meses iniciándose en una empresa restaurantera y al parecer a Max se le alargaron las vacaciones en ese país por cierto chico nipón moreno de cabellos azul tormenta.

Así que te esta yendo bien en el trabajo?-decía un chico rubio de graciosas pecas en las mejillas

Así es, de hecho hoy pienso comprar un nuevo local en el centro –

Y…en el amor?...no has pensado enamorarte de nuevo? Vamos en el trabajo debes tener muchos pretendientes-

Si es cierto amigo o te quedaras a vestir santos- dijo un chico peliazul que venia de la cocina con un Gran emparedado triple

Sonrió, miro su reloj –ya se me hizo tarde, tengo que pasar al banco y después tengo que verme con el dueño del local-dijo levantándose de la sala

Bien, bienes mañana? Takao va a cocinar-

Que!-dijo deteniéndose en seco y girando se poco a poco

Si, aun que nunca he cocinado pero va a ser algo nunca antes visto y probado- dijo con una gran sonrisa y una pose de orgullo

Si ya lo creo –sonriendo nerviosamente con una gota en la cabeza – veré si puedo es que… con esto del nuevo restaurante……

Ay, amigo no te preocupes si no puedes venir te guardamos- dijo un sonriente Takao pasando su brazo por el cuello de Rei.

Eh…si…gracias- safandose de aquel abrazo

Bueno nos vemos- dijo saliendo de la casa de Max

Si!- dijeron los chicos desde la puerta despidiendo a Rei

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Entro al banco para pedir efectivo cuando cinco sujetos entraron detrás de el acercándose a otra persona, el se acerco a la caja.

Se oyó un disparo, todos voltearon, un hombre yacía en el piso con un tiro en la cabeza y un hombre de traje sostenía en alto frente a el una pistola en la mano derecha.

Ups! se disparo- dijo con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, los demás sacaron sus pistolas y apuntaron hacia distintos puntos.

Todos se tiraron al suelo tratando de protegerse.

Bien, si todos se quedan quietos y acatan mis ordenes aquí no pasara nada okay- dijo el que parecía ser el jefe

Se acerco a una cajera exigiendo que les abrieran para pasar a la bóveda.

Apúrate! – le dijo apuntándole directamente a la cabeza, ella inmediatamente abrió pasando solamente tres de ellos, los demás se quedaron vigilando a los rehenes.

Justo cuando se retiraban con el botín las sirenas de patrullas se oyeron una sonrisa apareció entre los rehenes del banco, los ladrones no tenían escapatoria la única salida estaba bloqueada, los policías entraron ya que pensaban que no iban a oponer resistencia por no tener ya una salida, pero erróneo fue aquel pensamiento y se dieron cuenta cuando los asaltantes comenzaron un tiroteo, una lluvia de disparos se levanto donde personas que se encontraban sin protección alguna caían al piso, mujeres y hombres ,jóvenes y adultos todos por igual caían muertos. Unos ojos ambarinos solo miraba esas imágenes con el miedo impregnado en ellos, aquel estruendoso sonido de las armas cubría todo el lugar, un ultimo sonido llego a sus oídos, cerro sus ojos, ya no supo mas. El día culmino con un trágico suceso, asaltantes, civiles y agentes de seguridad tendidos en el piso del importante banco central ,cuerpos, cuerpos bañados de sangre que se combinaba con la de todos los que yacían ahí ,miradas, miradas de terror al observar tal imagen, gritos, gritos desperados llamando inútilmente el nombre de la persona querida que a su lado se hallaba, ya en un profundo sueño del cual nunca despertarían.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

El sol había salido para los habitantes nipones después de aquella terrible tragedia donde muchas personas inocentes del mal manejo de la situación, fueron asesinadas.

Dirigiéndose al baño un chico de alborotados cabellos rojizos tomaba una toalla mientras encendía el televisor, esa mañana era normal como todas los demás ,una refrescante ducha, el desayuno y un delicioso café……justo cuando iba a entrar al baño……

_Lamentable suceso ocurrió ayer en el banco central, un asalto a mano armada realizado por cinco ladrones que intentaron robar la bóveda ._

_Justo cuando iban a emprender la huida ,los agentes de seguridad llegaron y entraron para impedir el atraco, pero en el momento en el que ingresaron, los asaltantes abrieron fuego en contra de ellos, iniciando así una lluvia de disparos de donde salieron 3 asaltantes ,5 agentes de seguridad y 10 civiles muertos… (imágenes comenzaron a pasar, gente curiosa en las afueras del banco, policías acordonando el lugar, camillas salían del banco con cuerpos que eran cubiertos por una sabana blanca manchada de sangre)……los otros 2 ladrones salieron heridos pero esto no impedirá que la ley los castigue……( gente que apenas podía ponerse en pie y salir de ahí por tal conmoción, personas heridas, gritos de personas impidiendo que se lleven el cuerpo de aquel ser querido y la cara de los 2 asaltantes heridos)……entre los civiles un joven de 21 años identificado como Rei Kon estudiante de universidad y pareja del difunto empresario Kai Hiwatari descanse en paz Rei Kon y demás victimas, nuestro mas sincero pésame para las familias,_-dijo la conductora de noticias mientras su compañero continuaba con ellas.

_Bien pasando a otras noticias mas agradables…_

Que!-

No podía créelo sus ojos azules se abrieron grandemente, hace unos ocho meses Kai había muerto y ahora Rei ,vaya que el destino tiene sorpresas demasiado grandes, los dos murieron por arma de fuego y en horribles circunstancias.

Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro "vaya que la vida tiene formas muy extrañas de reunir a la gente y dar una segunda oportunidad" -ahora podrán estar juntos- "pero me hubiera gustado que fuese en vida" y con ese pensamiento se metió al baño.

**Continuara……**

Siiii, n.n tiene continuación pero ya tengo escrito el ultimo cap en una libretas solo es pasarlo a la compu, de hecho ya tenia escrita toda la historia (que contaba con solo dos cap) pero algo ocurrió en mi cabeza loca que la tuve cambiar totalmente n.n de hecho no pensaba matar a nadie O.O hablando de asesinar creo que se me paso la mano con Rei por la situación en la que le metí n.nUU no creen? …… se preguntaran por que otro cap. si la pareja principal ya esta muerta? Pues si n.n pero aun me falta asesinar a unos cuantos mas (dice Aniat frotando sus palmas) Wuajajajajajajajacofcofjaja…no, no es cierto no soy tan mala n.n .Bien ahora a contestar los reviews que realmente no creí que me fuesen a llegar, Domo Arigato Gozaimazu (muchísimas gracias) n.n.

**Fujisaki Yami:**Gracias por tu apoyo, que bueno que te haya gustado …y sobre lo que se encontró Rei ya lo veras en este capi .

**AlexiaLKLR:** Hola! non me alegra que lo hayas leído -, si concuerdo contigo de hecho ustedes me hacen sufrir mucho con eso x.x, sobre RXK ya lo veras en este capi…Y a Yuriy la vida le dará una segunda oportunidad n.n.

**Nadryl:**de verdad te pareció interesante y que escribo bien o.o…n/n Arigato! que bueno que te haya gustado! Y siiii que VIVA EL KAI Y REI,espero que te haya gustado este cap. n.n .

**Charo Nakano: **que bueno que te haya gustado n.n … y sobre el lindo neko creo que me vas a querer linchar n.nUU como dije mi loca cabeza tiene la culpa ,pero de todas maneras este finc es KXR hasta el final me gustan otras como el KXY,YXB pero la principal es KxR.

**Nekot: **nekot? o.o (pegándose mas al monitor) siiiii! non es ella ,realmente me alegra recibir un review tuyo ya que eres una de mis autoras favoritas (y una de las mejores) que con tus historias y la forma de escribirlas se me metió el gusanito de la curiosidad por escribir y pus aquí toy n.n y sobre el finc espero no te enojes por el terrible pecado que cometí n.nUU pero como dice Yuriy la vida tiene formas extrañas de reunir de nuevo a la gente n.n .nos vemos.

**Youko Sakuma:**Que onda sensei? n.n lamento tardarme tanto pero los exámenes, es horrible T.T…non jajaja salud mental ,dimelo a mi que ya ni se lo que hice aquí y que bueno que te haya gustado el primer capitulo y realmente espero te guste este n.n…profesional? o/o no crees que es demasiado n/n de todas maneras gracias. Nos vemos XD.

**Kairi Hiwatari Kon: **wua! non que bueno que te haya gustado, pero no crees que me pase de dramática con eso del asalto en este cap.? O.o … espero que este capi tambien te haya gustado cuídate n.n.

Solo me resta preguntarles, ¿que les pareció? les gusto o no les gusto , espero sus review se acepta de todo quejas, regaños, la extraña lluvia vegetariana y tambien felicitaciones, dudas etc. ok.n.n .

Dewa matta n.n


	3. Una segunda oportunidad

Holaaaasss! non ya toy otra vez por aquí dejándoles el último capitulo de mi primera obra monstruosa y no creo que sea la última así que van a tener que aguantarme por un buen tiempo n.n, wueno si así lo quieren n.n .

Este fanfic esta dedicado a mi sensei, gran amiga y escritora Youko Sakuma (Domo Arigato Gozaimazu n.n) pero también a tres grandes autoras que con sus historias me inspiraron a escribir ellas son Nekot, Zhena HIK y GabZ (lean sus historias son buenísimas n.n), también a todos los que leen este fanfic.

Beyblade lamentablemente no me pertenece T.T pero todas las locuras y ocurrencias en las que se desenvuelven los personajes en este finc, si n.n

Aclaraciones:

¿Por qué?- dialogo

"¿Por qué?_"_ pensamientos

() Mis intervenciones

**+a+b+c+ **cambios de escena

Se que no tiene nada que ver con el finc pero mientras estudiaba filosofía me encontré con esta frase que me gusto y espero a ustedes también:

"_¿Qué quimera es, pues, el hombre¡Qué novedad, qué monstruo, qué caos, qué sujeto de contradicción, qué prodigio! Juez de todas las cosas, imbécil gusano, depositario de la verdad, fuente de incertidumbre y de errores¡Gloria y desecho del Universo!"_

Blas Pascal

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

**Una segunda oportunidad**

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

La ciudad Japonesa comenzaba a despertar, el viento otoñal recorría sus calles, era temprano en ellas se podía respirar la tranquilidad que solo se gozaba a esas horas ya que pronto comenzarían las actividades como el inicio de un nuevo año escolar, pero en una habitación, cubierta por las penumbras un incesante sonido inundaba aquel lugar, solo entre aquella oscuridad resaltaban los muebles que aquella poseía junto con unos números verdes fosforescentes dueños de aquel aparato ruidoso ,pronto el sonido fue acallado por otro mas fuerte, un movimiento rápido y el rose de piel contra el cobertor

Bryan que hiciste!-

Nada… vamos vuelve a dormir-

Pronto la luz de una lámpara ilumino aquel lugar, Yuriy quien portaba una delgada playera blanca y un bóxer azul marino solo observo como Bryan cubría su rostro con el cobertor dejando a la luz solo unos mechones violáceos.

"Si como no, no hice nada, conociéndote" pensaba el pelirrojo mientras caminaba a gatas sobre la cama, se acerco a Bryan y lo atravesó quedando este debajo del pelirrojo, pronto la imagen del desastre llego a sus ojos al parecer Bryan al querer apagar el despertador tumbo la lámpara y de paso se llevo el dichoso aparato ruidoso, que aun mostraba esos vistosos números verdes que marcaban las 5:46 y la lámpara pues…creo que tendrían que comprar otra, dio un gran suspiro, bien no le había molestado mucho lo ocurrido pero con tal de molestar un rato a Bryan, una sonrisa cruzo por su rostro, una sonrisa divertida, se coloco sobre sus rodillas ,el cuerpo de Bryan se encontraba justo frente de el cubierto por aquel cobertor.

"parece que se volvió a dormir" su sonrisa se amplio aun mas , elevo su mano derecha mientras extendía su palma y de un rápido movimiento la bajo directo a aquel cuerpo , pero en ese instante Bryan volteo y se lanzo al cuerpo de aquel pelirrojo quedando encima de este tomando sus muñecas y aprisionándolo sobre la cama, Yuriy solo abrió grandemente sus ojos ante tal sorpresa.

Hey! No se supone que estabas dormido! –reprocho el pelirrojo, recobrado ya de la sorpresa

Crees que pueda dormir tranquilo con un travieso pelirrojo cerca de mí! – se defendió el chico pelilavanda mostrando una sonrisa burlona.

Que! Ya viste lo que hiciste, era lo menos que merecías, sabes! – dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y viraba si rostro fingiendo estar ofendido, mientras aquellas pupilas violáceas de las cuales era dueño Bryan vagaron por aquel 'desastre' que había ocasionado "hm, solo fue una lámpara" pensó sin darle mucha importancia, volvió la vista a Yuriy quien seguía debajo de el con las muñecas apresadas en sus manos, ojos cerrados y el rostro aun de lado, dejando a la vista aquella nívea piel del cuello que según la imaginación de Bryan pedía ser probada en ese momento (mmm veamos que mas tiene Bryan en la cabeza…mmm…o.o…n/n mejor continuemos) lentamente sus labios descendieron y apresaron aquella deliciosa piel, Yuriy lo único que pudo hacer fue estremecerse ante tal contacto y comenzar a disfrutar aquellas succiones, besos y mordiscos que su amante le brindaba, Bryan subía sus labios por la curvatura del cuello hasta toparse con un sobresaliente y suave pedazo de carne que tomo con sus dientes y presiono ligeramente, un gemido había salido de los labios del pelirrojo, el pelilavanda acerco mas sus labios al oído de su koi donde el aliento de Bryan daba deliciosas sensaciones al cuerpo debajo de el, para después susurrarle al oído .

Y por que no me castigas de otra forma! – le susurro sensualmente , al sentir el aliento de Bryan tras una opción tentadora en su oído, un gemido mas salio de sus labios aceptando la propuesta, Bryan sonrió ante la reacción de su amante, soltó sus muñecas y aprisiono los labios de su lindo pelirrojo comenzando así una ardiente y fogoso beso que hacia estremecer sus cuerpos, las manos de Yuriy ahora libres se posaron en la nuca de Bryan revolviendo los cabellos lavandas que poseía y profundizando mas aquella batalla que se llevaba acabo dentro de sus bocas, mientras las manos de Bryan se metían despacio por debajo de la delgada playera de Yuriy acariciando aquel bien formado cuerpo, ambos sentían como sus manos comenzaban a arder tras el contacto con el con la piel del otro y poco a poco sus cuerpos también comenzaban a subir de temperatura ya nada existía solo ellos, sus cuerpos que expresaba mediante caricias, roses, gemidos sentimientos tan profundos que hacían estremecer sus almas, sus cuerpos ahora cubiertos solo por la ropa interior seguían con ese juego de roces y caricias cuando ……

Pipipipipipipipipipi (el despertador u.uUU) sus bocas se separaron rápidamente por la manera tan abrupta de interrumpir, Bryan se encontraba aun arriba de Yuriy apoyado de sus manos y rodillas, su mente aun no entendía de donde venia ese odioso ruido que los había interrumpido, sus cuerpos estaban brillosos, respiración agitada, en ese momento Yuriy reacciono levantándose sobre sus codos (XD a que decían esta ya va escribir un lemmon pus no ;.; aun no me creo capaz de escribir uno, pero voy a seguir practicando n.n……escribiendo lemmon no sean mal pensados u.u).

Hay no!- exclamo aventando a un lado el cuerpo de Bryan para levantarse de un brinco de la cama y observar que el aparatejo ese marcaba ya las 6:00 a.m. y tenia que salir para al trabajo en 30 minutos rápidamente tomo una toalla del closet y corrió hacia el baño cerrando la puerta de tras de si.

Bryan aun continuaba en la posicion en la que le había dejado el pelirrojo, si aquel sonido fue inesperado aun mas el comportamiento de Yuriy, por poco y lo tiraba de la cama, solo miraba la puerta por la que había desaparecido el pelirrojo aun sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando en esos momentos a sus oídos llego un molesto sonido, se levanto de la cama, la rodeo y se acerco hasta donde provenía, tomo aquel despertador que continuaba en el suelo y lo miro con desprecio .

Hmn-expreso con desagrado hacia esa cosa que los había interrumpido, aun el sonido persistía, por un momento pensó azotarlo contra la pared pero prefirió apagarlo y volvió a colocarlo en su lugar ya que no quería una discusión con su adorado ojiazul, miro la hora.

6:10-

En ese instante vio salir aun pelirrojo ya vestido con un traje gris y una playera con cuello de tortuga negra atuendo que hacia resaltar su tez clara y cabellos rojizos que en esos momentos arreglaba

Bryan tan solo tomo una toalla y desapareció tras la puerta del baño.

Yuriy al terminar de arreglarse desapareció por la puerta de su habitación.

**+u+n+a+s+e+g+u+n+d+a+o+p+o+r+t+u+n+i+d+a+d+**

6:20 ya los dos se encontraban en el comedor desayunando, los dos trabajaban aunque tenían el dinero para que uno dejase de hacerlo y el otro administrara el negocio, negocio que creció hace ya 12 años, no querían quedarse en casa sin hacer nada.

6:30 ambos salían de la casa ,dirigiéndose a sus respectivos autos no sin antes un beso de despedida y un recordatorio por parte de Bryan acerca de una actividad que dejaron pendiente (ah! ese bryan u/u) los motores se encendieron, el gran portón se abrió automáticamente por un control que poseía cada coche, comenzando a avanzar y tomar caminos contrarios.

Yuriy manejaba hacia su actual trabajo, avanzaba entre calles y avenidas, gente y anuncios la actividad humana había comenzado

**Pov Yuriy**

Han pasado ya 13 años desde que ellos murieron ahora yo cuento con 35 años.

Vaya como pasa el tiempo- "aun que muchos dicen que no se me nota" penso y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro

Justo en el mismo año en el que ellos murieron comenzaba con los preparativos de un negocio que tardo en consolidarse un año después, mi vida en ese entonces era complicada ya que había decidido terminar la carrera en el área de humanidades y tratar con el negocio al mismo tiempo era demasiado desgastante así que tuve que abrir un campo de Trabajo que me ayudara con la administración del negocio entonces conocí a Bryan, era bueno en el área ya que tenia demasiados conocimientos sobre el asunto así que lo contrate y pues los problemas del tiempo y esas cosa se habían terminado pero surgió otro gran problema ¿su nombre? Bryan, su carácter no era fácil de lidiar a demás de fastidioso, me enfurecía con solo ver aquella mueca de burla en su cara, realmente ahí me vida se volvió un infierno no nos aguantábamos, una vez estuve apunto de correrlo pero cuando salí de la facultad comencé a meterme mas en los asuntos del trabajo y Bryan era el que me apoyaba, ahí fue cuando nos conocimos mejor y después de unos años terminamos viviendo juntos, nuestra relación no fue muy conveniente para el negocio, ya que comenzó a decaer por que nos pasábamos el tiempo haciendo otras cosa en la oficina, en ese momento en su rostro se formo una sonrisa divertida, así que decidí que el se quedara con el control del negocio por que el contaba con mas experiencia y yo decidí buscar un empleo ya que no me hubiese gustado estar encerrado en la casa y lo encontré pagaban bien y no era mucho el tiempo lo único malo fue que era en el Instituto Souma un colegio de gran renombre, realmente nunca me había imaginado ser maestro de secundaria, ahora llevo 4 años trabajando y con este nuevo curso ya van a ser 5 años los que estoy trabajando ahí, pero no me quejo tengo a alguien que me ama y amo a mi lado, sin problemas económicos, hasta ahora el trabajo no esta tan mal, le doy gracias a la vida por darme una segunda oportunidad de vivir, solo me haría falta una cosa para que fuese completamente feliz, me hubiese gustado hablar con mi amigo, con Kai, me hubiese gustado saber si aun éramos amigos, si antes de su muerte el me hubiese considerado su amigo, pero creo que nunca lo sabré.

**Fin** **Pov Yuriy**

En ese momento el semáforo cambio de color a verde , el fue quien avanzo primero no había muchos autos de repente escucho un rechinar de llantas de su lado derecho, voltio y observo como un auto a toda velocidad intentaba frenarse por que estaba apunto de impactarse con su coche, lo único que pudo hacer por instinto fue mover su auto hacia atrás para evitar el accidente, cosa que resulto, aquel coche se detuvo unos metros a su izquierda que al darse cuenta que no había pasado nada reanudo la marcha, mientras Yuriy daba gracias a dios por que ningún coche se encontraba de tras suyo por que si hubiese sido así le habría impedido poner la reversa y evitar su muerte segura en ese instante recordó lo que momentos antes venia pensado "me hubiese gustado hablar con mi amigo, con Kai me hubiese gustado saber si aun éramos amigos, si antes de su muerte el me hubiese considerado su amigo pero creo que nunca lo sabré."

Y por ahora creo que no lo quiero saber o al menos no de esta forma- dijo para después dar un gran suspiro y reanudar su marcha directo a la escuela. (creyeron que también lo iba a matar? n.n )

**+u+n+a+s+e+g+u+n+d+a+o+p+o+r+t+u+n+i+d+a+d+**

La chicharra (o timbre) del Instituto Souma sonó anunciando el inicio de clases así como el comienzo de un nuevo curso, todos los chicos ya habían subido a sus respectivos salones.

Yuriy apenas venia subiendo las escaleras con un portafolio en la mano izquierda y en la derecha una hoja con la información de este nuevo curso.

Mmm veamos me toca darles clase…a los de segundo-

Se detuvo justo enfrente a la puerta del salón que le habían asignado, donde se podía observar a todos los niños fuera de su lugar conociendo a sus compañeros, otros que ya se conocían jugaban por todo el salón.

Creo que este año va a ser un poco mas difícil- dijo mientras abría la puerta

Todos los chicos al observarlo tomaron asiento y en silencio observaban al profesor que se dirigía al escritorio donde dejo el portafolios para después posarse al lado del escritorio.

Buenos días chicos! – dijo con una sonrisa

Al momento de escuchar el saludo todos repitieron la acción en coro mientras miraban a su nuevo profesor con curiosidad, Yuriy al notar esos rostros sonrió y comenzó con su presentación.

Bueno mi nombre es Yuriy Ivanov –decía mientras lo escribía en el pizarrón- y seré su profesor de Ciencias Sociales.

Al terminar de presentarse observo varias manos levantadas pidiendo la palabra que al otorgárselas salían preguntas como ¿De donde era¿Cómo era Rusia? Y otras cosa mas personales como ¿Cuántos años tenia, que si tenia pareja y demás cosas.

**+u+n+a+s+e+g+u+n+d+a+o+p+o+r+t+u+n+i+d+a+d+**

Mientras en otro salón

Buenos días- dijo con una gran sonrisa el coordinador de secundaria- profesora Megumi voy a tener que llevarme a dos de sus alumnos para ubicarlos en otro salón ya que este sobrepaso el cupo estimado -dijo el coordinador quien después de mencionar los nombres de los alumnos que tendrían que retirarse se despidió no sin antes desearles a todos un buen curso.

**+u+n+a+s+e+g+u+n+d+a+o+p+r+t+u+n+i+d+a+d+**

Bueno ahora que ya me conocen me gustaría conocerlos – dijo Yuriy con una gran sonrisa , mientras el coordinador tocaba la puerta, Yuriy lo observo y con un movimiento de cabeza le permitió el paso.

Gracias profesor, buenos días chicos –decía un señor de aproximadamente 40 años, calvo y un tanto gordito, mientras abría la puerta.

Vengo a desearles un feliz regreso a clases (si mire que felices estas los pobres niños ¬¬) y a presentarles a dos de sus compañeros -dijo mientras se hacia a un lado de la puerta para que los chicos pudieran pasar.

Yuriy al ver a aquellos niños pareció que acababa de ver a un fantasma ya que su piel palideció y sus ojos se abrieron grandemente.

Les presento a Kai Kravzov y Rei Kimura- el primero tenia su piel blanca que contrastaba con su cabello en dos tonalidades de gris (claro al frente y oscuro atrás) y una mirada rojiza cual fuego que en unos instantes desapareció tras sus parpados, su rostro sin expresión y su pose de despreocupación le daban un aspecto de superioridad, mientras que el segundo poseía un hermoso y largo cabello azabache que se encontraba trenzado llegando así por debajo de su cintura, mientras en su frente portaba una cinta roja levantando así un flequillo que caía graciosamente en su rostro cubriendo parte de unas hermosas orbes doradas cual sol, que brillaban intensamente, su piel tenia un ligero tono acanelado estos y demás rasgos que su rostro poseía eran adornados por una gran sonrisa que le daban la apariencia de un gatito por los blancos colmillitos que se asomaban. (tierno no creen n/n)

Profesor Ivanov le sucede algo, se ve muy mal- dijo el coordinador ,mientras los demás observaban al profesor que se sostenía del escritorio como si estuviese apunto de caer, con los ojos abiertos grandemente observando a los nuevos chicos y su piel sumamente pálida –si gusta otro profesor puede tomar por hoy su lugar- se oyó muy preocupado

¿Eh!...a no, no, no se preocupe estoy bien- dijo mientras componía su postura observando a aquellas pequeñas figuras que frente a el se encontraban.

Hm!- se oyó salir de su nuevo alumno Kai Kravzov

Le aseguro que no somos ninguna clase de fenómenos como para que nos mire así – dijo lanzándole una mirada de advertencia al pelirrojo que al momento de ver aquella reacción del chico una gran sonrisa se le formo en el rostro "Si es el, son ellos, son Kai y Rei"

Joven Kravzov no es forma de dirigirse a su profesor- sentencio el coordinador

No, no el tiene razón –dijo dirigiéndose a este –en cuanto a ustedes –dijo mirando a los dos chicos que solo uno se limitaba a observarlo ya que el otro volvió a cerrarlos con una mueca de fastidio ante la reprimenda- les ofrezco una disculpa, por favor pasen a sus lugares- dijo mientras extendía su mano para señalar sus lugares, ambos al fondo, uno junto a la ventana y el otro a lado de este.

Ambos pasaron a sus lugares, Kai tomo el lugar junto a la ventana mientras Rei se sentó en la fila contigua junto a Kai .

Bueno, yo me retiro profesor, chicos espero sea de su agrado su segundo año de secundaria- se despidió aquel hombre para iniciar sus actividades.

Ahora el rostro de Yuriy tenía una sonrisa que parecía no se le quitaría nunca, miro una vez mas aquellos chicos "una segunda oportunidad para vivir, para perdonar, para amar" se veía que aquellos dos chicos apenas se veían las caras así que a lo mejor tendría que darles un pequeño empujoncito, sonrio.

Mmm…donde estábamos, a si me gustaría conócelos, comenzamos contigo – dijo dándole la palabra a un chico rubio con tez morena.

Mi nombre es Mystel tengo ………

Kai miraba por la ventana escuchaba la voz del profesor y demás compañeros que se presentaban "creo que va a ser un largo y fastidioso curso" pensó mientras cerraba sus amatistas orbes

Mi nombre es Rei Kimura y tengo 13 años- decía mientras regalaba unas de sus hermosas sonrisas.

En ese momento Kai dirigió su vista a quien ahora hacia su presentación

Y de donde eres? puedo notar que tienes curiosos rasgos - decía animoso el profesor Ivanov

Bueno, yo soy de aquí pero mi madre es de Hong Kong – comento aun con su sonrisa adornando su rostro

Gracias Rei puedes tomar asiento- el otro solo asintió, pero antes de que este tomara asiento miro a quien se encontraba a su lado, Kai al observar aquellas hermosas pupilas doradas y mirarlo con una sonrisa en el rostro sintió un extraño calor subir a su rostro y solo atino a desviar su mirada hacia la ventana que se encontraba a su lado donde se podía observar el reflejo de un Kravzov sonrojado con sus ojos cerrados

Yuriy al observar aquella escena no le cabía la mayor duda de que ellos eran los que hacia 13 años el había conocido (bueno a Kai ya lo había conocido mucho antes) solo que ahora es diferente sin mentiras, la historia se volvía a escribir para ellos y esperaba poder participar en ella como los buenos amigos que eran hacia ya muchos años.

La clase continuo al igual que la vida de las personas que anteriormente habían sufrido por culpa de los engaños, celos y malos entendidos, vidas que dios decidió darles una segunda oportunidad por el gran amor que se profesaban que de ello lamentablemente se dieron cuenta cuando sus vidas fueron arrancadas.

**Owari** (osea tan tan XD)

n.n ya termine mi primer fanfic o intento de, espero les aya gustado el final y los apellidos que les puse a Kai y a Rei XD (es que no se me ocurrieron otros u.u) sobre Mystel sin comentarios…gracias a todos por haber leído este finc y pus…ya se me seco el cerebro (ah! todo por culpa de los exámenes ¬¬) mejor pasemos a los reviews (por ahí me entere que ya no se podían contestar los reviews ¬¬ pero no me importa n.n nadie me quita el derecho de contestarlos ya que eso es algo que yo decido ok. n.n)

Fijisaki Yami: cruel y sádica o.o bueno pues todo eso se formo en mi cabeza por tantas cosas que veo pasan en las noticias de México y en otras partes del mundo u.u ……y espero te haya gustado el final que le puse n.nUU y gracias por haber seguido este mi primer finc ).

Ashayan Anik: Hola!n.n…weno mmm lo que pasa es que no soy muy buena explicando u.uUU pero ahí te va n.n, lo que paso fue que alguien entro al departamento de Kai, todo se encontraba oscuro, entonces el ladrón entro a la habitación donde Kai se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos, aquel individuo se adentro a esta parándose justo frente de Kai dándole la espalda, este al ver que la figura de alguien estaba parado frente a el, pensó que era Rei, que había regresado, entonces menciono su nombre mientras se levantaba del lugar donde se encontraba sentado, aquel individuo se volteo asustado rápidamente al oír a alguien detrás de el, levanto su arma y disparo sin saber a quien, después de aquel acto el asesino dejo caer el arma para así salir huyendo del lugar. ;.; y pus así paso todo, espero haber respondido tu duda n.n…… gracias! Por decir eso realmente me sube el animo n.n…espero te guste el final n.n nina.

Charo Nakano: Sip a mi también me a pasado ¬¬……pues el gusto de Yuriy se cumplió Kai y Rei están vivitos y coleando n.n y espero te guste el final n.n, por cierto muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo.

NeKoT: Hola nina! n.n…creías que también iba a matar a Yuriy o.o soy mala pero no tanto! u.u y pues tu duda ya se respondió en este capi n.n…espero que también te guste el final n.nUU…Arigato por el apoyo y por leer n.n.

Solo me resta preguntarles¿que les pareció? les gusto o no les gusto, espero sus reviews se acepta de todo quejas, regaños, la extraña lluvia vegetariana y también felicitaciones, dudas etc. ok.XD.

"_Si el hombre se ensalza a sí mismo, yo lo rebajo; si se rebaja yo lo ensalzo; lo contradigo siempre, hasta que comprenda que es un ser incomprensible y misterioso. Que se odie y que se ame a sí mismo: hay en él la capacidad de conocer la verdad y de ser dichoso, pero puede errar de continuo y sentirse desdichado" _

Blas Pascal

Dewa matta 3


End file.
